


sticky wrists

by iwachily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Summer, japan countryside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachily/pseuds/iwachily
Summary: Kageyama glared at the bite marks on Oikawa’s watermelon.“You’re not eating it properly,” he said, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist.The juice trickled down both of their wrists. Kageyama took to ignoring it, gently lowering the watermelon slice into Oikawa’s mouth the way it should be eaten, consequently failing to ignore the pink tinging the brunette’s cheeks, the way he didn’t seem to protest and simply let his eyelids flutter shut when the slice sank into his mouth.And, after realizing what he had just done, Kageyama pulled back, horrified, a gasp and an electric surge having shifted somewhere in his body at the sight.Only then, did the room grow quiet.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	sticky wrists

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by brockhampton's summer + shiloh's is it too much to ask for

Kageyama’s legs dangled over the front porch as he fiddled with the dial on his radio.

“Are you done with those, Oikawa-san?” he called out, stopping on a particular station that was crackling with jumbled words and static. 

_“There will be an extreme heat warning passed out today…”_

He could hear footsteps bounding out of the kitchen and onto the paneled wooden floors of the countryside home.

“You didn’t even turn on the fan?” Oikawa’s whine cut through the air, just as Kageyama heard it whir back to life, footsteps drawing closer. A steady thump sounded from beside him, and the setter’s scrawny figure was soon pressing into his. “Whatcha doin’?”

Kageyama scooted back. “Fixing the radio.”

Oikawa scooted closer. “What’s wrong with the radio?”

“Uhhh, the signal is weak… kind of…” 

Kageyama steadily exhaled, staring Oikawa in the face. From this angle, he could easily notice the rise and fall of his chest from underneath that blue t-shirt; the flush of his cheeks and wrists from the heat.

He looked away quickly. “There’s so much space, Oikawa-san, don’t sit so close.”

“Makes you uncomfortable?” Oikawa laughed and moved back. He swiftly reached for the radio in Kageyama’s hands, examining it in his lap. Broken sentences filtered in over the static as he lifted it to his ear.

“Mmmm. Figures.” He lowered the antenna. “Sorry. I guess the signal is pretty bad around here.”

Kageyama shrugged, took the radio back. Placed it on the table behind them. “It’s okay.”

The two of them stayed there for a moment, staring out at the country landscape before them. Cicadas chirruped loudly in the tall grasses, and the late afternoon heat seemed unforgiving to anyone who dared stay outside for longer than a minute. Every now and then, a breeze would sweep past, swaying the grass and making for a picturesque ocean of green amidst the cloudless blue sky.

Kageyama’s gaze flicked back to Oikawa. The older boy now had his legs crossed, leaning back on his arms. His head lolled back and Kageyama could see the beads of sweat forming down his neck, slipping into the confines of his shirt and disappearing. He frowned. 

Much harder than he should have, because he was trying to distract himself. And just as he attempted to turn his attention onto the scenery again, the blue sky opening up before the fields, Oikawa was already turning to him, an inquisitive look on his face. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

The question had vaguely registered in Kageyama’s mind. “Mmhm.”

“Why do you look like that?” Oikawa’s voice was pressing, concerned. And he was staring at Kageyama’s scowl.

“Like _what?”_

“Is there something wrong?”

Kageyama turned to him, stared. Did _not_ see the way in which Oikawa’s shorts were now riding up his thighs, and how even those were flushed from the heat as well, a stark contrast against the dark wood of the porch. He wasn’t even sure why it was bugging him, why he wanted to ask Oikawa about the shorts and why he’d chosen them for this trip when they seemed two sizes shorter than usual.

The heat was driving him crazy.

“Um.” He mumbled, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to that. “I’m fine.” Of course, it was impossible to escape Oikawa’s scrutiny. 

“Are you hot or something—?” Worried eyes seemed to be carefully examining him now as Kageyama shook his head and turned away, trying to focus his attention elsewhere. A hand darted out and pressed against his forehead. 

Suddenly, Oikawa was close again, leaning in and cupping Kageyama’s chin. Kageyama’s breath caught as long, callused fingers tilted his chin this way and that. The heat rose from his neck and up to his cheeks, and it didn’t take much work to realize that he was now fully blushing.

“Ah,” he tried, mere inches from gawking down at the setter. Familiar brown orbs were now searching his own, pausing for a moment before seeming to ‘click’ at something. Oikawa quickly withdrew, letting his hand brush against Kageyama’s warm cheek before falling to his side.

He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t mention anything. “I can’t tell if you’re just scared of me or if it’s too hot for you out here.”

Kageyama gulped. “I’m okay,” he said, then, after a moment, decided to add, “please don’t worry about me, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa shrugged, looking pleased with that answer. He turned back to the scenery in front of them. “If there’s any problems, just tell me. I know it’s pretty sucky out here—Aki didn’t even provide us with a TV or anything. And the signal does suck,” he waved dismissively, “I’m not gonna lie. But we’ll figure something out, won’t we?”

They would, Kageyama thought. Coming to know him in the past few months, Oikawa was surprisingly resilient in these kinds of settings. With him, there’d always be a solution to find somewhere, somehow—whether finding it’d be simple or difficult to do so. Even more surprising to him was that the cheeky setter was actually more patient then he let on, a sharp contradiction to the way he’d acted towards Kageyama in their earlier years of high school. It mirrored his personality on-court, Kageyama realized; the way he’d treat Kageyama now, as his boyfriend, was outright caring and thoughtful and most of all, _gentler._

It made the younger boy feel like he was some kind of fragile delivery box. He had simply adopted the idea that Oikawa seemed determined to baby him and spoil him in the most absurdest of ways, even going so far as to mention a trip like this, with just the two of them this summer. 

The thought of spending a summer of a lifetime with Oikawa made Kageyama’s heart swell up to volumes he never knew it could; even more so when they’d been packing their bags together and Oikawa had let slip the fact that he really, really did like him—for the longest time, too—and then suddenly stopped himself, looking too flustered to continue. The younger boy could only hide his own smile behind a hand, watching as the brunette looked up at him expectantly, as if waiting for something, but later turned away and huffed indignantly.

_“You’re totally stringing me along, Tobio-chan,”_ Oikawa had faked a display of being offended. _“At least say it back.”_

And Kageyama had, pretending to look sour, but feeling warm inside when he replied with something equally as endearing. 

_“Anyhow, can you believe it!”_ Oikawa’s pout had been adorable as he looked up from their bags, _“she winked at me and told me that she was doing it as a favor for you. Since my nephew Takeru likes you so much.”_

Ah. _Yes, that was right,_ Kageyama found himself blinking back into reality. It was thanks to Oikawa’s sister that they were here right now, because it was _she_ who had owned this house for renting, and similarly _she_ who let them borrow it for however long they liked. 

But it wasn’t long before the mention of Oikawa’s nephew had the beginnings of a smile forming on Kageyama’s face. He had a soft spot for the amusingly straightforward kid, who acted like it would be the end of the world if he didn’t see Kageyama arriving at the house with his uncle. It was quite impossible to not be won over by Takeru, the way he endeavoured to practice their volleyball drills along with them, cheered Kageyama on when it came to his sets, and the manner in which he seemed to have inherited Oikawa’s childish side, bit by bit. 

If only Takeru hadn’t had summer classes, he would’ve definitely been able to tag along with them the day before. It made him want to sigh. He’d enjoyed playing with the kid a lot, too.

Kageyama leaned back on his arms, the humid air settling on his skin.

_But he liked spending time with Oikawa the most._

The fan did little to cool him off as he turned to the brunette. “Have you finished cooking?”

Oikawa didn’t look at him, just simply let himself smile as his eyes fluttered shut. “I need help with the curry,” he said softly.

“Oh,” Kageyama said. “I’ll take over, then.” 

Cooking wasn’t in his expertise, but it hadn’t stopped him from picking up a few skills from Hinata’s mother. He didn’t show it often, but all those years, he was secretly thankful for the times Hinata would ask him to come over for extra volleyball practice in his backyard.

“Really?” Oikawa looked surprised for a moment. “Will you be okay on your own?”

“Yes. I’ll make us the best curry rice ever,” Kageyama deadpanned. The older boy, on the other hand, didn’t look completely convinced.

“Uh-huh. You’ll be fine.” Oikawa said again. It sounded more like he was trying to confirm the thought rather than question him a second time. Kageyama nodded again, this time much more solemnly, and Oikawa stood up. 

“Okay~ then I’ll go take a shower.”

Kageyama stood up and stretched as well. “Are there watermelons in the fridge?”

“Yup! Mom’s recipe is also on the fridge. And I left all the ingredients on the table,” Oikawa waved from the hallway. “Don’t cut the watermelons ‘til I come back!”

* * *

The soup didn’t look bad. The sauce was on the thicker side, bubbling a beautiful brown colour and complimenting the green peas and potatoes in it. 

And by the time the shower had turned off, Kageyama was still in the middle of washing the carrots. He presumed it would have been better to cut all the vegetables at once, but for some reason had ended up putting off the carrots to the side. 

So here he was, placing several carrots side-by-side on a cutting board and using the vegetable peeler to boot. He would wipe his face with his shirt every now and then, glancing up to check if Oikawa had arrived yet. In all honesty, Kageyama found himself hoping that he would take an unusually longer time to dress than usual, but of course, Oikawa was always unpredictable, and that outcome seemed much more unlikely today, considering that it was an especially hot day.

He furrowed his brows and focused on the task in front of him, halfway through peeling the second carrot when an arm slid around his waist.

“Ah, that was fast!” Oikawa pressed into him, making him gasp. Silky brown tufts of hair tickled the nape of his neck as the brunette peered over his shoulder, the scent of papaya shampoo filling the air. “Can I help?”

“You could start by having a little more faith in your boyfriend.”

“I do have faith!” The pout in Oikawa’s voice was evident. They exchanged spots while Kageyama raised the lid of the stockpot, stirring its contents. Oikawa took his position behind the counter, finishing off whatever carrots Kageyama had left to peel and cut. Not long after, Kageyama was already picking out a sample from the soup and turning to Oikawa.

“Try it?” he asked, blowing on the soup before raising it to his lips. 

Oikawa paused, opening his mouth. His expression changed immediately as the curry settled on his tongue. “Tobio… that’s hot.”

“I blew on it, though?”

“That’s not what I _meant!”_ This time, the setter was breathing somewhat heavily as he stalked towards their cabinet, taking out a glass. He opened the tap, downing some water quickly. 

It was then that what he _actually_ meant dawned on Kageyama. “Did you even try it for yourself?”

Kageyama shook his head worriedly, and decided to try once and for all. The curry spice hit the back of his throat right away as he coughed loudly, waving his hand for help. 

Oikawa rushed to his side right away with a glass of water, trying his best not to laugh. “Are you okay?”

The answer was clearly no. Kageyama tried not to glare too pointedly at the water as he took it from the other setter, chugging it down and strangely feeling like his soul was oozing out of his body.

“How many chili peppers did you cut?”

“I think… three? Or more?” Was all Kageyama managed to say before running to the sink to down two more glasses. Apparently, this was an awful answer, because Oikawa now looked downright terrified. “You put in three whole chili peppers into _that_ and didn’t even try it?”

“The instructions said three chili peppers were needed!”

“To _taste!”_ Oikawa cried, “You have to try the soup while you’re making it, Tobio!”

He breathed in, glancing at his surroundings and recollecting himself. Then he looked over at Kageyama once again, seeing his obvious displeasure at the situation and somewhat finding amusement in it. “Okay, okay. Trade spots with me, I’ll unspicy it.”

“Unspicy?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Now it was his turn to laugh.

“Um. Yeah, unspicy?” Oikawa tried. “I’ll make it... less spicy for you?”

“I’ve seriously never heard that word in my entire life.”

“Oh yeah? Well, get used to it if you’re gonna be family,” Oikawa huffed, throwing in some more broth cubes and adding water. “Unspicy. Unspicy unspicy unspicy!”

“Unspicy,” Kageyama added.

“Shut up.”

“No, you.”

_“You_ shut up.” The brunette refused to budge, stirring the soup more vigorously than before.

“Okay,” Kageyama replied. He finished adding the rest of the carrots to the soup. _“Unspicy.”_

Oikawa finally turned around, placing the lid back on the stockpot. “You are such a kid.”

“I am not.” 

He headed towards Kageyama, not stopping until he was right in front of him. “Yeah,” he breathed, reaching up to pinch his cheeks. “you are. Now move, because I need to start cutting the watermelons.”

He pulled the fridge open behind him. A pause, and then:

“You cut them already?”

Kageyama stared at him dumbfoundedly. “Yes. I was assuming you wanted them to remain cold, so I put them back in the fridge.”

Seeing the way Oikawa appeared to be contemplating his decision, Kageyama wondered if he hadn’t liked the way they’d been cut after all: triangular, sharp, easy to hold. But then suddenly the brunette was looking down, the motion so neck-breakingly quick that it was hard not to take notice, and then he was smiling, smiling and giggling as he reached for the plateful in one hand and crushed Kageyama into a hug with the other. His laughter was so contagious that it had Kageyama laughing too, pulling him in as Oikawa heaved, “You’re a pretty good watermelon cutter,” and he didn’t know what to say to that, so he just hugged tighter as Oikawa let out a squeal and pushed them both in the direction of the living room. “Stop, stop, I can’t breathe!” 

They toppled onto the living room floor together, Oikawa barely saving the plate of watermelon from crashing with his arm. A few, however, had landed on the side next to Kageyama, causing the setter to cry out. “No! That one was really red!” He dove for it at the same time that Kageyama swiped it out of his reach, taking a huge bite.

“Mmmm, so cold,” Kageyama hummed, pretending to be oblivious with the setter's gaze on him. 

The brunette crossed his arms, looking cross. “Whatever. Probably tastes like living room floor,” he picked out the next reddest piece from the bunch, then stared at it and let out an exaggerated sigh.

He turned to glare at Kageyama. “Wait—what are you— _hey, don’t take all the red ones!”_

Kageyama was already on his third one, though, and readying himself for his next. _“What?”_ he asked through a mouthful. Instantly, his fingers reached for another.

To his dismay, however, Oikawa had already slid the plate closer to his side, sticking his tongue out.

“Sharing is caring,” he pleaded. The brunette simply replied with a childish grin and his signature wave, meant to indicate a taunting message of _no-matter-how-hard-you-try-you-won’t-be-getting-it-this-time_ as he placed his second watermelon rind on the table. As he picked out another piece, Kageyama moved closer stealthily.

He glared at the plate of watermelons, seeing that there were only a few more left. Oikawa had cleverly put it on his other side so that even if he did try to make a grab, Kageyama would have to reach in front of him. But the setter hadn’t even taken notice of him, eyes closed in satisfaction. His arm remained lax in front of him, holding a half-eaten watermelon (what Kageyama assumed to be his 4th? 5th would be a stretch).

So Kageyama did what any normal person would do. He sank his teeth down on the watermelon slice that Oikawa was holding.

Oikawa let out a high-pitched yelp and jumped back. _“W-what are you—?!”_

It was too late. The watermelon juice had dribbled down his chin and onto Oikawa’s arm. If there’d been any neighbours nearby, they’d surely have been alerted by the loud wail. 

However, this wasn’t the case, and Oikawa was now eyeing his arm with a half-panicked and cautious stare. “Is this—Tobio, tell me this isn’t the juice,” His eyebrows pinched together in disgust. “No! My arms’ll feel so sticky!”

“If you’re that upset by it, then go lick it,” Kageyama wiped the juice off of his chin with an arm.

_“I just took a shower!”_

Kageyama only shrugged, then reached across his lap to indulge in another watermelon. Oikawa frowned and did the same. 

They continued to eat together in pure silence, until the guilt finally gnawed through Kageyama’s stomach. He stole a glance over at Oikawa.

The setter was already looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said. “Do you want me to—”

“No. Don’t even think about it.” Oikawa sighed before giving his arm a once-over. His expression remained impossible to interpret, even as he pursed his lips and thought better.

But then his tongue was soon poking out of his lips, pink and small and hesitant as it ran a long stripe up from his elbow to his wrist. The action made Kageyama’s breath hitch; he shifted in his seat awkwardly as Oikawa repeated the motion, trying to get all the flavour back into his mouth.

Oikawa looked up, tongue absentmindedly running over the breadth of his lips. “Hah, that was kind of salty.”

“Your sweat gives it flavour.” Kageyama tried to offer. He closed his legs and _cried_ at the fact that his shorts now felt uncomfortably tight.

“Wasn’t obvious already,” Oikawa was already picking out another watermelon. “Tobio-chan, do you want more?” 

“Please,” Kageyama said.

“Then come and get it.” Oikawa’s eyes crinkled in delight as he waved another slice in the air, then bit into it in front of him. The problem with this, Kageyama saw, was that the older boy had taken to eating it from the side—which wouldn’t have been so disturbing if it weren’t for the fact that watermelon was designed to be eaten only one way. Kageyama glared at the bite marks on Oikawa’s watermelon.

“You’re not eating it properly,” he said, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist. 

The juice trickled down both of their wrists. Kageyama took to ignoring it, gently lowering the watermelon slice into Oikawa’s mouth the way it should be eaten, consequently failing to ignore the pink tinging the brunette’s cheeks, the way he didn’t seem to protest and simply let his eyelids flutter shut when the slice sank into his mouth.

And, after realizing what he had just done, Kageyama pulled back, horrified, a gasp and an electric surge having shifted somewhere in his body at the sight. 

Only then, did the room grow quiet.

“Um—”

He quickly drew his leg up, not realizing the consequences. A pant escaped Oikawa’s mouth as Kageyama’s leg brushed against him. 

Horror uncoiled in Kageyama’s stomach. “I’m so sorry!” He made a move to withdraw his leg, but stopped when the older boy’s hand instantly shot up to grab his.

“Don’t move,” Oikawa pleaded, voice equal parts breathy and desperate. His grip on Kageyama’s hand tightened as his eyes closed.

“W-why?”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “Because I’m going to end up humping your leg.”

Oh, Kageyama thought, feeling something in his stomach shift at the idea. He mustered up his remaining courage to look at Oikawa, looking like a mess underneath him, then decided he wanted to test something out.

_“Ah,”_ Oikawa gasped at the sensation. Kageyama’s knee was now pressing against him, creating a delicious friction beneath the fabric of his shorts. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he felt the other boy’s legs twitch with need underneath him. He tried again.

This time, a high-pitched moan left Oikawa’s lips. The setter’s hips canted up against his, expression pained as his fingers trembled at his sides. Instinctively, Kageyama placed both of Oikawa’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Does this help, Oikawa-san?” he asked, looking down at him from underneath his eyelashes.

The setter’s fingers curled, but the voice that came out sounded weak and small. “Yeah.”

“Then what about this?”

And Kageyama ground his hips _harder._

The sob that escaped Oikawa's lips was simply rewarding. The older boy was fully panting now, breaths quickening to Kageyama’s touch. In the midst of that moment, the thought that their sliding doors were open wide enough for any passerby to catch them in the act completely slipped Kageyama’s mind as his free hand ran up and down Oikawa’s side.

The brunette shuddered, pliable and soft in Kageyama’s hands. Gentle breaths cascaded from his lips. It was astounding how the other boy could reduce the cocky setter’s normally self-confident exterior to something just as mild and powerless. _So weak underneath me,_ Kageyama realized, wanting to take him right then and there. 

He didn’t waste any more time. “Oikawa-san, can I touch you?”

Oikawa nodded meekly. His eyes were still squeezed shut in agony. “But drop the honorifics,” the words sounded like a strained laugh, _“if you’re going to fuck me senseless.”_

And that was exactly what Kageyama was going to do. “Tooru,” he sighed against his neck. _“Tooru.”_ His hand dipped lower down his thighs.

Oikawa was gasping now, breaths hot and shaky under him, and Kageyama couldn't stop. His fingers hooked around the waistband of Oikawa’s shorts, gently tugging as he pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s jaw. It wasn’t long before he came across the hard length building in Oikawa’s shorts; he let his hand rest on it for a while, stretching out his fingers, experimenting to the older boy’s shaky sighs and moans. Then he pressed his palm flat against it. 

The brunette cried out, nails digging into Kageyama’s shoulders. “Tobio,” he writhed.

“Feels good?” Kageyama asked, and he nodded wildly, clutching. Pale ankles were now hooking around Kageyama’s tan legs, drawing them closer to one another.

Kageyama stared down for a while, indulging himself at how wrecked the other boy looked beneath him, eyebrows pinched together in concentration and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Even his naturally unkempt brown hair, reminiscent of caramel candy, was a disheveled mess on the tatami mat.

His gaze fell to Oikawa’s lips, which were pressed together tightly, and he realized something. He swept in, lips crashing against the other boy’s. This time, Oikawa made a choked little noise against his lips as Kageyama ran his tongue over his bottom lip, licking and sucking. He could taste traces of fruity sweetness lingering on Oikawa’s lips, and it drove him dizzy with need.

He pulled back for a breath and dove right back in, fingers twisting into the soft brown locks of the setter’s hair. One of Oikawa’s hands disappeared from his shoulders and snaked down to his waist while the other cupped the back of his neck, tugging him close.

It was all too natural, _easy,_ the way their bodies slotted right into each other, the way Oikawa’s mouth would fall open for wider access, the way Kageyama could elicit numerous whines and sighs from the older boy as he licked into his mouth, warm, wet and desperate. 

His tongue swiped over Oikawa’s lips again, chasing the faint hint of sweetness from earlier. A low heat unfurled in his stomach as he watched the setter pant and gasp underneath him, eyes low-lidded and back arching to his touch, and suddenly he was wanting more.

He slipped a finger into Oikawa’s boxers, felt the older boy swallow. _Out of anxiety? Anticipation?_ He didn’t know. He looked up worriedly, searching Oikawa’s features for any uncertainty or indication that he shouldn’t do this. For the first time in a while, he caught the setter’s gaze, and it was anything but short of disappointing.

Heaviness and need pooled in the depths of those brown eyes, betraying the anguish that settled in his expression—and only then did he finally understand _how badly_ Oikawa wanted him.

Kageyama pulled down the rest of Oikawa’s trousers, freeing his dick. It sprang up lengthily from the confines of his shorts, flushed and hard and dripping precum at the tip. There was barely any time to process the lewdness of the situation before Kageyama was licking his palm, smoothing it up against Oikawa’s dick. 

_“Ohhh,”_ Oikawa’s head lolled back in pleasure, the sight scoring heat through Kageyama. His lips, now swollen and red, were pressed tight again and suddenly Kageyama was plunging in for another kiss, running his slicked hand up and down the setter’s length at the same time. Oikawa moaned against his lips, kissing back sloppily. He gave up soon after, though, hands falling relaxed at Kageyama’s waist while the latter parted Oikawa’s lips wide, licking in. The setter groaned into his mouth, tugging at Kageyama’s shorts, which the latter helped yank down as it was tossed to some indiscriminate part of the room.

Suddenly, Oikawa’s hands were everywhere: shoving up into Kageyama’s shirt, over the long curve of his spine, pressing up against years’ and years’ worth of well-defined muscle. As he tensed against him, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel as if the older setter were making sure to admire every single part of him.

That is, until those hands came down straight onto his dick. Kageyama gasped: he couldn’t help it, and pulled back sharply. _“What are you doing?”_

Curious brown eyes stared at him innocently. “Just trying to see what we’re dealing with, _I mean,”_ Oikawa caressed his thumb against the hilt, _“this thing is going into me, isn’t it?”_

“But we have no lube,” Kageyama’s breaths were uneven as his hips jerked to the touch. _No condoms, either,_ he wanted to add. 

Beneath him, the older boy was looking uncannily pleased with himself. “And?” he raised his thumb to his mouth, licking it clean of cum.

Kageyama was about to go _insane._

“Are you good at improv, Tobio?” Oikawa’s voice rose to a lilt, head cocking to the side. A thin-lipped smile played on his bruised lips as Kageyama swallowed, nodding.

_“Then use my cum to fuck me with all you’ve got.”_

The look in Kageyama’s eyes shifted into something else entirely. He had already felt his steely resolve begin to melt away with each pant and provocation from the older setter, but not this.

_Whatever_ was left dissipated completely along with Oikawa’s new demand. 

His hand, rougher now, ran up and down against the setter’s dick. The motion was repetitive, he realized—but the way Oikawa reacted, breaths shallow and heavy all at once—was not.

And Kageyama was a quick learner. He’d jerk the older boy off fast enough to have him gasping and begging, then he’d ease off the pressure and kiss his neck. Every time, Oikawa seemed to be growing more and more impatient, hips lurching further with each unexpected kiss; and of course Kageyama knew Oikawa wouldn’t be able to get off with one of their long, sloppy kisses—so he collected as much of the hot liquid spurting from the former’s dick while they did, running through the cycle over and over again until he’d decided that it was enough.

The second or third time, his palm was dripping with the setter’s cum. He hadn’t expected it to be this fast, to be honest, but the way Oikawa was now writhing underneath him proved otherwise. No longer able to hold back, he slipped in a digit.

_“Oh my god.”_ Oikawa whined, tight around his finger. He shifted a little, and Kageyama pressed in further. He heard Oikawa curse under his breath. “It’s only the first finger,” he reminded, earning a sharp glare from the former. “What?”

“I know that!” Kageyama pulled out his index finger, then tested the middle one. Now, his finger went inside without much protest, and Oikawa’s features seemed to relax. A squelch sounded as he drew out his finger, the noise dropping straight down to his dick.

“How much longer are you going to do this for?” 

Clearly, Oikawa was getting impatient beneath him. He shrugged, putting the finger back in, this time at a much faster pace. “However long I need to.” He heard a sharp inhale from the former, presumably from the speed, and decided to add in another two. 

Oikawa whimpered, and Kageyama took this as a sign to go faster, using all three fingers to stretch the setter’s walls out more. Oikawa had grown quiet all of a sudden, legs only moving up and down to the pace of Kageyama’s fingers.

_“Tooru.”_ Oikawa’s eyes flew open at the name, a lazy smile inching across his face. Kageyama nearly breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good, I thought you had passed out.”

“I might pass out if you keep this up,” he replied, “Seriously. Just,” he motioned to Kageyama’s dick, which was still surprisingly hard. _“That._ Put it in.”

“But you’re not stretched out yet.” Kageyama looked incredulous. 

Oikawa sighed loudly, a clear sign that he was at his wits end. “I use a vibrator every other week. Go on, Tobio, I’m not some kind of porcelain doll.”

Wait—Oikawa what now? Kageyama found himself barely being able to ponder the setter’s last words before Oikawa was wrapping his hand around the base of his dick, placing it at his entrance.

To both of their shocks, the tip slipped right in, resulting in a shiver from Oikawa, who made no move to take it out. Kageyama let his hands gently draw Oikawa’s thighs apart, felt them tremble underneath his fingers. He wanted to go slow, so—

He slid further in, this time gentler, slower. Oikawa’s eyes were shut tightly beneath him, hands clutching at his shoulders. “Tell me it’s okay,” Kageyama pressed a wet kiss to the side of his neck. Oikawa sighed out in approval. His hands ran up and down Kageyama’s back in what he assumed was some sort of reassuring gesture. 

The younger boy took this as confirmation and pushed in deeper, then pulled out wordlessly. Oikawa grew slack underneath him, panting unexpectedly at the emptiness.

Again. He shoved in, and this time the older boy cried out loud, ankles tightening around where they’d hooked onto his legs. “Oh!”

Kageyama pulled back out again, then pushed back in, this time rougher. Oikawa’s entire body fell limp at his hands, no longer moving, quiet. This worried Kageyama as he checked to see if the older boy was still okay, only to draw back in surprise when out of the corner of his sight, he noticed Oikawa’s hips, slow and deliberate, moving rhythmically to his thrusts. That’s when he realized that, _oh, Oikawa was a quiet one._

Suddenly determined to hear the older boy’s squirming underneath him, Kageyama repeated the motion again, faster, unrestrained this time. Oikawa’s mouth fell open.

He tried his best to match the former’s pace, Kageyama’s dick filling him and stretching him out in all ways imaginable. He was bouncing now, legs jostling up and down from the unrelenting way that he was being fucked. _“Ah, ah!”_

He was vaguely aware of how loud he was being, how his moans and cries were now noisily filling up the humid room. Their slick noises, slippery movements, all of it continued to build up the sensual feeling inside him. At this point, he no longer cared about being heard by the next neighbours over. _“Tobio,”_ he found himself moaning, gripping the younger boy’s waist. “It feels _so good.”_

“Really?” Kageyama asked, breaths hot against his ear. “How good, Tooru?”

Oikawa found himself unable to return to his usual haughty disposition. “The kind where,” he gasped, felt Kageyama’s dick slide in faster, tried to remember what he was going to say. But his mind was a clouded haze now, signaling that he was on the verge of his climax.

Kageyama stopped thrusting entirely.

“You were saying?”

Build-up having been lost, Oikawa’s mind snapped back to reality. He gritted his teeth, only to find Kageyama looking amused on top of him. He wondered where the younger boy had suddenly found the courage to look so brave.

Then he remembered that he was getting pounded, _hard._

_Ah._ So where was he, again? “The kind where I won’t be able to walk afterwards.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said, and he started to move again, albeit in the slowest manner possible. Oikawa suddenly felt conscious of the way Kageyama’s dick was slipping into him. Every move was intentional, the manner in which it’d go in deeper, but slower, and all of a sudden Oikawa was sensitive, legs growing tenser and tenser with each inch taken in.

And when Kageyama had pulled out, he had done it so fast that Oikawa nearly cried. “What are you trying to do?”

“Making sure you won’t be able to walk for days.” Kageyama replied simply, and snapped his hips forward in one thrust.

Oikawa screeched, voice breaking in the empty room. Kageyama had been in the middle of pulling out completely before his hips were snapping forward again, causing a string of moans to spill from Oikawa’s lips.

He was moving faster and faster now, thrusts unhesitating as Oikawa gave up trying to keep pace with him. The setter found himself growing lax in Kageyama’s arms, no longer able to quiet down anymore as the other boy fucked into him incessantly. Each thrust, painful and satisfying, only pushed him closer and closer until he was coming undone, eyes glazing over and lips parting open with a shudder.

A moment later, he felt a hand smoothing away the damp strands of hair away from his face, the feeling of lips soft against his forehead. When he looked up, concerned blue eyes remained fixated on his face. “Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, voice barely above a whisper before he corrected himself, “I mean, Tooru. _Can I call you that?”_

Oikawa slowly nodded. He was still somewhat dizzy, and wondering how long he’d passed out for. Remembering how long he’d fell out of consciousness for, he couldn’t say much. 

Maybe more than five minutes? Ten? Was it even possible to pass out during sex? Also, did Kageyama end up getting himself off? _Crap, crap crap._ Oikawa needed to be the one to do that.

He glanced down, feeling somewhat cleaner and sensing that he was in clothes now. His hunch was right. Kageyama had dressed him in the same clothes as before and was now dressed himself, so that checked out. So how exactly had everything else happened? Oikawa still didn’t know how long it had taken him to wake up.

“You were out for exactly fifteen minutes.” Kageyama said, guessing his thoughts. “I used a warm towel to clean you up so you wouldn’t feel sticky.”

_Thank you,_ Oikawa thought, noticing the concern that didn’t seem to leave Kageyama’s face. He couldn’t find his voice quite yet, so he reached for the latter’s hand instead. 

Kageyama looked relieved. “I—” he began, trying to articulate his thoughts, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—” And Oikawa could already read his mind, heard himself humming in his usual light-hearted voice. Still somewhat raw, but it would do. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “That was…” He found himself trailing off, wondering how to describe the events that had just unfolded between them. It was their first time together, after all, but rather than remembering how it felt exactly, all he could remember was the way Kageyama treated him afterwards.

A warm towel and his clothes. Staying by his side and waking up to a kiss on the forehead. His hand reached out again to grasp Kageyama’s own. 

“Thank you,” he murmured at last, swallowing at the way those cool blue eyes seemed to take him in, concern shifting into nothing but sheer affection for the setter, “for taking care of me.”

“Mm.” Kageyama’s grip was tight, as if letting go would lead to Oikawa passing out again.

“Also, I really appreciate you cleaning me up. But do you mind if I could take a shower right now?”

Kageyama’s face fell. “I don’t think now is the best time.”

“Why not?” Oikawa attempted to move before realizing that his legs were completely powerless. 

“Um…”

“Oh my god,” The sullen look on Kageyama’s face only furthered the amusement in Oikawa’s eyes. “You didn’t go easy on me, did you?”

The other boy bowed his head in apology, and Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever. Come carry me into the kitchen, Tobio.”

“What?”

“I said it's time for dinner, idiot. Remember our curry rice?”

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized oikawa and kageyama's energy in this story went from: i wanna be the one  
> \--> to put you in 7 positions for 70 minutes you'll get it babe


End file.
